conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Sagesse
Sagesse is a state of Atlion located in the central eastern part of the country. Sagesse is commonly regarded as the cosmopolitan heartland of the nation, with the state revolving around the cities of Endroit d'Doré and Saint Sebastian. Sagesse has historically been the entrance point for the French onto Albion. The first explorers to visit the state of Sagesse were French. Endroit d'Doré was established in ???? by the French explorer Antonie d'Bordeaux, and the Province of Sagesse was established soon after as a French colony. The colony was taken over by the British in ???? as the British Empire spread across the island, but the area still remained the gateway of French peoples onto the island. As a result, about 45% of the state's current population is of French origin. Etymology Sagesse means "wisdom" in French, as the original colony was founded by the famous philosopher Filipé Ouves. Ouves' school of thought was seen as an astounding increase in happiness for the locals, and so the French monarchy officially gave the colony the name "Sagesse" when it formally joined the empire. Ouvesism is now one of the guiding principals of the state government; "Any one person will support a government that insures their happiness and freedom." Geography Sagesse is bordered by Atlantia to the north, the Atlantic Ocean to the east, Broker and Intima to the south, and Vlorast and Athens to the west. The state can be divided into four geographical regions; the Northern Pine Forests, the Southern Hills, the Central Grasslands and Forests, and the Western Mountains and Hills. The Northern Forests have generally flat land with some rivers and many lakes from ancient glaciers. The Southern Hills are the Southern Sagessic Hills that spread into Intima, Broker and even the National Capital District. The Central Grasslands and Forests are generally flat with an sparse hills and amble lakes. The Central region also houses three of Sagesse's four major rivers; the Golden Palace River, the Pearl River, and the Saint Mary's River. The Western Mountains and Hills are just a small segment of the Central Albionese Mountain Range, and are generally only foothills to the range. The range does hold the highest point in the state, Mount Aphrodite. Climate The state has a temperate climate with seasonal temperature changes. Year round, the weather remains at an average 87°F with few thunderstorms. The state's large size gives a very differing range of temperatures when seasons change though. The Southern part of the state is warmer than the Northern part, but the coldest temperatures are in the Western Mountains and Hills. The record low was recorded to be -26°F on Mount Aphrodite during the winter of 1983, and the record high was 104°F in the village of Tulip during the summer of 2011. Hurricanes pose a significant threat to the state, though no major hurricane has hit since 1994's Hurricane Florence (Sagesse). The storm caused upwards of $7 billion in damages and 374 lives. History Politics Sagesse is a state of the Republic of Atlion, and is federally entitled to its governance reserved via the constitution. The state has the fifth largest population, and thus is the fifth most important to the rule of the country. The state is led by the Gouverneur, and the legislature is the Sagessic Congress. The constitution is based off the older Order of Sagessic Autonomy which was put into place by the French monarchy in 1515. The government's structure is the oldest in Albion, dating back to the foundation of the first official French colony in 1499. The state has the lowest voting rates in the nation, however the size and age of Sgaesse makes it a major battleground state in national elections. The Fleur Party has generally held power for the majority of its existence, with a socially liberal and moderately conservative fiscal outlook. Government Sagesse has a unicameral congress based on the Ancien French system with a modern constitutional draw added. The Sagessic Congress that meets in the Palais of Governance has two houses, the Sagesic General Assembly and the Sagessic Council. Any bill passed by the Congress requires the consent and signature of the Gouverneur to become law. The position of Gouverneur, the state's head of government, belongs to a member of the Congress who can obtain the confidence of a majority of members in the Congress, and the appointed Gouverneur-elect must win a popular vote by the people as well. The Gouverneur then appoints a Lieutenant Gouvernour who leads the Council. The Council is composed of publicly elected ministers who serve to advise the Gouvernour, legislate their own bills, but also create enactments. Members of the Council actually serve as the Minister of the sector they represent, meaning the only truly appointed position in the government is that of the Lieutenant Gouverneur. Sagesse is divided into thirty Arrondissements, and thus, 300 elective districts as each Arrondissement elects ten people to the General Assembly every four years. The Gouverneur and the Council are elected to their positions every four years as well, though minor government workers maintain their positions until their personal resignation. Elected positions have an unlimited amount of terms, according to the national constitution. Sagesse's dominant three parties won 298 out of 312 seats in the Congress; those three being the Fleur Party, the Moderate Party and the Union Party. The remaining 14 seats were taken by the Sovereignty Party, the Bourbon Party, and the Anonymous Party. Law and justice Sagesse maintains a singular legal system that is powered by the Congress and the Courts of Sagesse. The state maintains a regionally created system that is almost directly derived from Atlionese law, however the law of Sagesse is still labeled as being state-formed. Laws of the state that are not federally controlled are administered by the Courts, and federal crimes are dealt with according to the constitution. Every Arrondissement maintains a Constabulary and State Court, and every city large enough to maintain one has a Police Department. The state also has the Order of Sagessic Deputies, which serve as the regional state troopers. All crimes that were committed in Sagesse are tried in the state, though federal crimes are done in federal courthouses in the closest largest city with one. Crime in Sagesse is some of the highest in the country, but criminals in the state are not the average run-of-the-mill thieves. Instead, all crime in the state is committed and organized by the Golden Rose, and smaller thuggish criminals are commonly attacked and murdered by members of the Golden Rose. The Golden Rose is derived from the older Sagessic Thieves Guild that plagued the state when it was a colony of France and Great Britain, and during the brief Union of Sagesse that existed during the Revolution. When Sagesse joined the Republic of Atlion as a state, the federal government worked to capitulate the Guild with the assistance of the newly formed state government. Even though most of the Guild's organizational structure was eliminated, a splinter group named the Golden Rose took over most of their former operations only four years after the Guild capitulated. The Golden Rose has only grown into one of the largest criminal organizations in Atlion, and even the world. Sexuality Sagesse is a very socially liberal state, and homosexual persons can receive full marriage rights in the state. Hate crimes against LGBT persons are the lowest in Atlion, as full discrimination protections are offered the same as they would be to any race. Schools teach that homosexuality is a natural function of the body, and that children should accept any human difference from themselves. Homosexuality was never technically illegal in Sagesse, as the state's government never hit the topic before 1964. During that year, homosexual persons could officially receive civil marriages in the state's boundaries, and orientation was added to the Code of Ethnic Discrimination Charges. The age of consent for homosexuals is the same as that of heterosexuals. Transgender persons can change their legal gender after a reassignment surgery. The age of consent in Sagesse is 16, which is the general age of adulthood in the state. Consensual activities become fully the responsibility of the citizen after they reach the legal age of 16. It is illegal in Sagesse for someone over the age of 18 to engage in sexual acts with someone under the age of 16. It is illegal entirely to engage in acts with someone under 14, but persons above 14 may have consensual intercourse with someone under 18 and above 14. Pornography of someone under the age of 18 is illegal by international law, and persons caught with this form of pornography may be sentenced to life in prison. Prostitution Though very controversial, prostitution is legal in Sagesse on certain conditions. *All persons engaging in paid sexual activities are above 18 years of age. *Brothels be officially registered with the local city or arrondissement government. *Workers must choose whether they want to engage in acts for payment or not. *All acts remain discrete unless the permission of the worker is given to release it as pornography. *Employer, worker, and customer are free of sexually transmitted diseases. *Employer and worker are registered prostitutes. Violations of these terms result in the revocation of brothel and prostitution licenses, and the customer or prostitute may even be charged with rape. The administrative activities of prostitutes and brothels are heavily monitored by police to insure syndication with criminal organizations does not occur. Transactions between customers and the services are also reported to authorities beforehand to insure that the customer does not attempt foul play. Gambling Sagesse is one of the ??? states of Atlion were gambling is legal at a state level. The gaming industry has been active in Sagesse since 1803, when the Casino d'Machiozelli opened in the village of Machiozelli. The gaming industry has grown to nearly every major city in the state, making it an important part of the economy because of its large tourism and general gaming revenue. To operate a casino, a citizen must acquire a gaming license, but private gaming between members of family or friends does not require such license. Casinos are subject to heavy inspection to insure syndication with criminal organizations is not present. Casinos in Sagesse also must bar persons under the age of 16 from gambling. Intoxicating substances In Sagesse, natural psychedelic substances are legal if they are proven not to be extremely dangerous. The three qualifying plants were marijuana, salvia, and opium, which are all legal in Sagesse. To use a substance, with tobacco included as one, a person must be above the age of 16. To purchase these however, a person must be above the age of 18. Selling these substances to someone under 16 is illegal, and can be punished with a fine or jail time depending on the outcome of the transaction. All substances are regulated by the state Department of Health before their approval for sale, and using these substances, excluding tobacco, while driving is punishable with a Driving Under Intoxication penalty )zero tolerance for any level). Persons over the age of 16 may consume only beer or wine until they reach the age of 18, where only nationally and state banned items become illegal to consume. Like substances, it is illegal for anyone under 18 to purchase any alcohol. Driving while consuming an alcoholic beverage or with a BAC above .002 is illegal, and can result in a large fine and suspension of the convicted's drivers license. The excessive sale of alcohol in brothels and gentlemen's clubs is also illegal should someone become emotional towards a patron or employee. Administrative divisions Sagesse is divided into thirty administrative divisions known as Arrondissements. An Arrondissement is akin to a country in the United States, with a small regional government that is under the state government but above any city government. Every Arrondissement has a Maire, which is the executive official in the region. The Maire is in charge of approving ordinances and presiding as a Judge over trials. Every Arrondissement also has a ten member legislature known as the Council of Deputies. Every member of the Council of Deputies also serves in the State Congress' General Assembly. The third aspect of an Arrondissement's government is the ability to put criminals to trial in the certain state a state level crime was committed in. Every Arrondissement has an Arrondissemental Constabulary, but cities may also have Police Departments that more closely administer law enforcement in a more densely populated area. Economy Sagesse has an advanced, market based, and open economy. In 2012, the GDP per capita (PPP) of A$41,447 puts the state at par with countries such as Ireland, Sweden, and Denmark. With its population of 16,455,527, the state's total GDP (PPP) is at A$682.032 billion. The state's total GDP puts it in between Thailand and South Africa on a table as the 24th largest economy in the world. Sagesse's economy is the 5th largest in Atlion. Unlike most of the country, Sagesse's economy is based almost entirely on primary and tertiary sector activities, as the industrial revolution had little prominence in the state. The current composition is at 33% primary, around 5% secondary, and 62% tertiary. The state's economy has primarily been fueled by large amounts of arable land and luxury resources, high urban development, and drive to make profit. Sagesse has been in little or no debt since the Union of Sagesse joined the Republic of Atlion nearly 200 years ago. Infrastructure Sagesse is one of the lesser developed states of Atlion in terms of modern buildings. While nearly all of the buildings in the state meet the high quality of life common to the nation, some aspects have remained the same technologically since their creation. For example, the White Garrison in Endroit d'Doré still has the original light fixtures in the Hall of Golden Arms from 1789, even though they have been renovated to meet modern standards of lighting by using modern candescent light bulbs. These light fixtures portray the modern use of old materials in the state perfectly, as most appliances, buildings, trains, and utilities have been renovated and modernized in the same fashion. Energy Sagesse's energy comes from a large variety of sources, though its primary source of energy is clean coal. The state's energy has been managed by the Ministry of Utilities' Office of Energy since the Acts of New Congress were passed in 1791 when Sagesse joined Atlion (though the ministry did not actually exist until 1833). Around 67% of the states total energy output is produced from clean coal methods, 21% from sea and land wind power, and 7% from the hydroelectric Giovani Biencia Dam along the Dentele River. The remaining 4% of energy in the state comes from other mixed sources such as petroleum, natural gas, and solar. Petroleum production and refinement in the state has been banned since the Exxon-Valdez incident in Alaska. Even though Sagesse was far from the actual disaster, the Sagessic Congress did not want a similar disaster to ever be at risk on the state's lands and waters. Much to the distress of oil companies, all petroleum has to be imported. The same enactment was brought up on the subject of natural gas soon after petroleum, but the bill died in the General Assembly after two years. Transportation Unlike the rest of Atlion, automobile transportation is not the most popular form in Sagesse. Being that the state has not modernized its streets to handle car traffic and that nearly 87% of the population exists in older, urban areas, the most popular form of transportation is subway and train. Transportation in the state is managed by the Ministry of Utilities' Offices of Transportation (Mass Transit and Rail, Automobile, Air, and Sea). Mass transit and rail transportation are the most popular forms of public transit in the state; the two being highly integrated with each other. The Sagessic Integrated Railways System has integrated intrastate rail transportation since the Act of Railways Integration was signed in 1963. The System combines the subway/'l'-trains of cities with the statewide passenger railways. The state's composite railway system now serves almost 87% of all Sagessi daily, and continues to expand into the Abouclier Front from the Sagessic Shield. The state railways are also integrated into the national railways, with connections in the north, south and west to their respective bordering states. Automobile, air, and sea travel remain surpassed in overall usage by composite rail transportation. A small network of highways integrated into the national system exists in the nation, and it is managed by the Office of Automobile Transportation. Air travel is managed by the Office of Aeronautical Transportation, with major hubs existing as Benelauxe-Renault International Airport in Champ Bleu and Alfonso Rufinnellia International Airport in Nova Genoa. Major seaports are located all along the Sagessic Shield, with the largest in Champ Bleu. Utilities Demographics Sagesse has a historically French population base, but years of immigration has fueled a massive diversity in the racial composition of the state. The largest ethnic groups inside the state include the French-Atlionese, Italian-Atlionese, African-Atlionese, and British-Atlionese. Three of these four groups are broken further down into their local subgroups; the French-Segessic, African-Sagessic, and Italian-Sagessic. These four groups make up 97% of the state's population; French at 46%, Italian at 37%, African at 12%, and British at 3%. Groups making up less than one percent include Chinese-Atlionese, Japanese-Atlionese, Korean-Atlionese, German-Atlionese, and Hispanic-Atlionese among others. Religion Religion has been a very controversial subject in the state, as the current state laws are some of the lewdest in the country. Nonetheless, a large majority of the residents are of Christian faith, with only a few other faiths having notable presence in the state. Making up nearly 53% of the state's faith, Christianity's denominations have a notable impact in the state's history and legislation. The largest group are the Roman Catholics with around 67% of all Christians, then Protestants at 23%, and a large amount of other denominations making up the remaining 20%. Nearly 37% of the state's population is either atheist, agnostic or non-religious; one of the highest rates in the country. Judaism makes up 6% of the state's faith, and the remaining 4% of religions are values smaller than 1%. Language Because of its historical separatism from the British colonies and heavy French influence, around 60% of the state's population speaks French in their daily lives. While 60% of the state does use French as their first language, 98% of the state's population has a clear understanding of English and is literate in the language. French is taught in Francophone schools as the primary language, with English being introduced at the third grade as a second but mandatory language. Sagesse is apart of the international Francophone. Italian is also widely spoken in the northeastern part of the state. Cities Education Sagesse maintains a basic educational system complimented by various public universities. Education is provided by the state government and mandated by it as well. Basic schooling begins at age 6 with primary school extending from first to fifth grades. Secondary school lasts from sixth to ninth grades. Tertiary school lasts from ninth to twelfth grades, focusing on occupational education. University is offered free for those who qualify and are residents. Preschooling from ages four to six is also offered by the state government free for state residents. Sagesse has the highest drop out rates in Atlion, with only 47% of public students ending their education before twelfth grade. 98% of all dropouts reside in urban areas and attend intercity schools. Education is not taken seriously by most students of the state; a public poll stated that only 23% of enrolled pupils wish to attend university. Health care Culture Visual arts Dance Architecture Theatre Media Radio Internet Television Music Fashion Cuisine Sports Sports teams LaCrosse Swimming Diving Football American Football Symbols Category:Atlion Category:Regions Category:Sagesse